The Chain Gang of 1974
The Chain Gang of 1974 is the indietronica project of American musician and DJ, Kamtin Mohager. "The Chain Gang of 1974" can also be in reference to Kamtin Mohager himself. Mohager was raised in Hawaii and Colorado, and is currently based out of Los Angeles, California. History Born in San Jose, California and raised in Hawaii before moving to Denver, Kamtin Mohager joined 3OH!3 as a touring bassist from 2007 through 2010. He self-released Fantastic Nostalgic: The Early Recordings in 2010. That year also saw the release of his full-length debut, White Guts. Mohager moved to Los Angeles to record the follow-up album, Wayward Fire, which was released on Modern Art Records in 2011. Mohager described Wayward Fire as "all over the place, from a piano ballad to songs that sound like Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, Primal Scream, or Justice." Zachary Houle of PopMatters called the album "an homage to the '80s, in particular the soundtracks to John Hughes films, and it is, in a word, fun." Pitchfork Media's Ian Cohen remarked that it "ends up less like a living celebration of the past and more like a display case of your favorite synth-pop action figures in their original packaging." David Marchese of Spin wrote that the album "swoons and grooves deliciously, but the lyrics have a distinctly processed flavor". Max Blau of Paste called it "one of the better and most cohesive electronic albums" of 2011. Allmusic's William Ruhlmann said "Mohager convincingly makes the case that there is more to say in the music of the '80s, even if fashion has banished it to its own radio formats and nostalgia tours." Justin Gerber of Consequence of Sound found flaws in the lyrics and suggested that "just about every song could be cut by about a minute", but added that "nearly every song has a beat that pummels you into submission, and that is most definitely a compliment." Mohager received big world wide recognition when his song "Sleepwalking" was featured in the official trailer for Grand Theft Auto V, which later became the most successful video game of all time. The trailer was shown worldwide. Discography * Fantastic Nostalgic: The Early Recordings (January 31, 2010) * White Guts (April 27, 2010) * Wayward Fire (June 21, 2011) * Daydream Forever (February 4, 2014) Songs in media * Song "Make My Body" featured in Scream 4. (2011) * Song "Hold On" featured in FIFA 12. (2011) * Song "Devil Is a Lady" featured in FIFA Street (2012) and MLB 12: The Show. (2012) * Song "Undercover" featured in FIFA Street. (2012) * Song "Sleepwalking" featured in Grand Theft Auto V: The Official Trailer, in the game itself as radio music, and in the official soundtrack. In addition to this, "Sleepwalking" is symbolically played as the end game credits theme for one of the game's three endings. (2013) * Song "Miko" featured in FIFA 14. (2013) * Song "You" featured in Real World: Ex-Plosion. (2014) References Further reading * * * * * * * External links *The Chain Gang of 1974 MySpace page *The Chain Gang of 1974 website Category:Artists Category:Musical groups from Denver, Colorado Category:Musical groups established in 2010